Return of Oban Star Racers
by SupaWonderChoco
Summary: It's the year 2101, 19 years after the great race of oban. Eva and Jordan are all grown up now. The story turns on their 15 year old daughter, Skyler, who will have the most excitment of her life. I DON'T OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! SOME CHARACTERS I OWN
1. Introduction

One year after the great race of Oban, strange creatures known as Sky Beasts suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the earth. No one knew where they came from. Their true objective:getting rid of all of mankind on earth. Soon their attacks got serious, countries against each other put their differences aside and made a united force. They soon found out that they weren't the only planet being attacked by these Sky Beasts. They were attacking other planets around the galaxy. Soon, they were finally able to defeat all the Sky Beasts simultaneously around the globe. But the results were not exciting. Most major cities turned to small towns, large regions became small remote islands, and the north and south poles got wiped off the map. But miraculously, the population hasn't shrunk _too_ much. Now begins the story of the next generation of the great race of Oban. Now begins, a new adventure…..


	2. Chapter 1:Meet Skyler

**_ It was 7:00 am at the Wei family household. 15 year old Skyler Cornelia Molly Wei was asleep in bed. Soon her video alarm clock went off. There was a video message of her saying "Hi there Skyler! It's me, you of course. Today's August 31st 2101. Remember you gotta turn in your book report for Ms. Peach and-" Beep! Skyler pressed the snooze button on her alarm and woke up. "Yawn! Man I got school again today" she said drowsily. Her tired face turned into a bright morning smile and she said "Oh well!"__._**

Hi. My name's Skyler Cornelia Molly Wei. I'm 15 and a 10th grader in high school. Obviously you remember it being 2082 in the last story. It's 19 years later and it's 2101. I woke up and forced myself to get out of bed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom!" I yelled as I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning Skyler" she replied. My mom is Eva A.K.A Molly Wei. You remember her as the rebellious, bold, and confident 15 year old who wanted to win the ultimate prize to bring her family back together. Now she's all grown up and is my mother now. "Skyler, I got a call from your english teacher today" she said "You never turned in any writing assignments for the past few weeks. Why is that?"

I chuckled nervously and said "I uh, don't have any of my ePaper….?" ePaper is similar to regular paper except you can use it for school, write assignments and research for projects at the same time. Ah, modern futuristic technology.

Eva…er….I mean _Mom_ shook her head no and said "Skyler, if you get a bad grade, I'll just come out and say 'I told you so'." I just smiled back and ran upstairs to get dressed for school after finishing my breakfast. I decided to wear my favorite dress that had one side sky blue and one side maroon. I made sure to brush my hair, put it in my favorite style, pigtails, and put on my lucky gold necklace. The truth is, I had a twin brother (we were fraternal) named Max. The Sky Beasts have been attacking earth before I was born. The war finally ended when we were 6. While me and Max were on the beach, he just suddenly, disappeared, when we saw this big orb of light. He's been gone ever since. But I always miss him and know he's alive somewhere.

I looked at a picture of both of us on my nigh table and said "Goodbye bro. See you after school". I shrunk my text books (That's right. The text books today can turn from big to package sized), got my homework and put all of that in my school bag.

"Skyler, are you going to take the hover disc?" mom asked. I nodded and picked up my silver hover disc.

"Yeah mom" I replied.

I was about to walk out the door until mom said "Skyler, your father's going to pick you up today ok?" I rolled my eyes. It's not that I don't _like_ my dad. It's just that ever since the day Max disappeared, he barely spent time with me. The only time he did was when we went on family vacations. You should guess who my dad is. That's right….. you remember the gunner boy Jordan C. Wilde who shot from the turret of the Arrow ll and Arrow lll. Now he's all grown up too. He has his own racing company that helps manufacture Star Racers. He also helped my mom take flight with a Star Racer,which they used to fight against the Sky Beasts (before she retired when me and Max were 6), and he's a racing manager since they still use Star Racers for racing.

"Oh. Ok mom" I said as I looked down.

Mom sighed. "Skyler, it's not his fault he's always busy y'know"

"Whatever". I told mom goodbye and finally left for another day at school.

**_Dear Diary, Today dad's picking me up. I know I know. It's just well, I've been missing Max for a long, and do I mean long, time. Ever since, we all felt like our family wasn't whole. Like, we were a whole chocolate swirl chocolate chip cookie pie and then one piece was just stollen by someone. We all felt that way. my pet rabbit, Usagi-Chan, has been part of our family for a long time. Right now I'm in Algebra class with my head over my book and my breasts against my desk as I'm leaning so thinks I'm really taking notes instead of writing in my diary and sketching, well, a picture of me and Max near our mom's Star Racer, the Whizzing Arrow lll. Well, I guess that'll be all. -(^w^)_**

****"Skyler, could you please tell us what the X should be equal to?" I looked up as I saw my algebra teacher, Mr. Mineo giving me a stern look.

"Um, I uh, I-uh…" suddenly the bell rang. Saved by the bell! "I'll tell you tomorrow !" I said as I was rushing for the door.

"Skyler, please come here." _Damn it!_ I thought as I was about to walk out. I turned and walked to Mr. Mineo acting all innocent like I was paying attention earlier. "Yes sir?"

"You need to step your grades up a bit. I know it's hard without your brother Max, but if you don't improve on your grades, I'll need to tell your parents"

"But why?" I whined.

"Because they must know how you're doing. I'm going to have a parent teacher conference next week and I expect them to arrive. I'm also going to recommend an after school tutor for you." A tutor? After school? If he does I won't be able to hang out with my friends after school! I won't be able to take my naps! Oh the humanity!

"Ok you win! I'll improve as long as there's no tutor! I swear!"

"Very good. Have a great day Skyler". I waved goodbye and left. I waited outside the school building for my dad. All the students already left. I was the only one standing there. Great. Now he's late. I thought to myself. Suddenly, I saw a white and silver hover limo drive up. Why did he have to bring the limo? Why? Why? Why? He honked the limo's horn twice from across the street to get my attention.

He waved his hand and yelled "Skyler!" Ay dios mio I thought. That was the only sentence I knew to say in spanish from foreign language class. I walked to the limo, opened the door, and slumped in my seat in shotgun. "How was school today?" dad asked while he was driving and I was looking out the window at all the people passing by, kids coming home from school, and all the tall buildings.

"Good" I replied. I knew if I told him about what Mr. Mineo said, and even if I begged him not to, he would let _mom_ know. Trust me, whenever it comes to discipline, mom can be _really_ scary.

"Any homework today? Probably yes" he said. I couldn't lie to him. He'd find out sooner or later and so would mom. I'll only make that mistake _once _not _twice. _

"Uh yeah. Essay for something called 'The Great Race Of Oban'. You know what that is dad?" I asked. All of a sudden he hit the brakes really hard at a red light near the curb we were supposed to turn to get home. "Huh?" I said. "Dad? Is something wrong? Did you see a wild rabbit? If you did, Usagi-Chan can have a new friend!" I suggested excitedly.

"It-It's nothing Skyler. When we get home, just ask your mother" he replied. _Oban?_ I asked. I asked myself in my head so no one else heard it but me. _If mom and dad know, why would they want to keep it a secret? I wonder…._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Enjoy the other chapters coming soon and yes, it's like a narrative by Skyler.<p>

CHARACTERS I OWN:Skyler, Mr. Mineo, Usagi-Chan, Max

CHARACTER I DONT OWN:Eve/Molly, Jordan


	3. Chapter 2:What's the great race of Oban?

"Skyler! The Terminal!" mom said. I probably left my Terminal downstairs. If you don't know what it is, it's like a cell phone. It's completely different and since it _is_ the beginning of the 22nd century, it replaces the cell phone and now it's called Terminal. The one for home, the family phone, is called the _Homenal_. Don't ask me, ask the one who created it.

"Coming!" I said. I ran downstairs hoping it was my friend Justina to give me back my PC and yeah, PC's are like ePaper except you can't write stories, make school projects, documents, etc. Instead of just a big screen with a big box and stuff, it looks like a small little mouse, you push this button on it and bam! A hologram of the internet appears and so does this holographic touchscreen mouse and keyboard appear for typing in websites and searching for stuff. The best part, no matter where you are you always get internet. But anyways, it wasn't Justina. I was surprised for who it _really_ was. "Hello?" I asked when I got it.

"Hello Skyler. It's me Grandpa" Grandpa! Obviously, you know who he is. My mom's dad, Don Wei of course. I was glad it was Don-I mean Grandpa because he's always so busy writing his novels.

"Hi Grandpa! How're your novels going?" I asked.

"Really good. I still must get used to using my ePaper since I'm getting old". I chuckled a little bit. It was funny but I didn't want to laugh or I thought I would hurt his feelings. We were making small talk about random stuff with him (obviously stuff he'd understand not just stuff a girl my age would) then I finally asked him.

"Grandpa, what's 'The Great Race Of Oban'?"

"Oh um, oh sorry Skyler my red velvet cake is done baking. I must go decorate it. Goodbye"

"Wait a minute-" but it was too late._ Bullshit_. I thought. I turned to mom who was at the sink washing dishes. "Mom, I asked dad this but he said to ask you so, what's 'The Great Race Of Oban?" I asked. All of a sudden she froze like she just saw a ghost. She turned around facing the wall. "Mom I asked what, is, the, great, race, of, O, ban?" I repeated.

She turned to look at me. "Oh. Ask your father Skyler" she said. Wow. My parents can _NOT_ tell a lie. I was able to tell they were hiding something. Under my mom's star and stripe tattoo, with her long black and red hair. Under my dad's black and orange hair.

"Ok" I replied. I went to the living room where dad was. He was on the phone. I was able to hear his conversation and he went on hold. "Dad, mom told me to ask you. What's 'The Great Race Of Oban'?"

"Ask your mother"

"Ask your father"

"Ask your mother"

"Ask your father" I was getting sick and tired of this. It was like a big loophole. After I asked dad, _again_, that was when I got sick and tired I just _snapped_.

"Ask your-"

"ENOUGH! 'Ask your mother!' 'Ask your father!' MAKE UP YOUR MINDS! BOTH OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION LIKE NORMAL PARENTS?" I lowered my voice hoping they'd answer me for the last time. "Now, I'm going to ask _one_ more time and I don't wanna hear 'Ask your mother' or 'Ask your father' ok?" I took a deep breath then asked. "Now, what is 'The Great Race of Oban'?"

"Skyler" mom said while they were both standing next to each other "Ask your-"

"THAT'S IT!" I said as I lost my temper. I stomped upstairs to my room and decided I'll just get a big fat F in history since it's my _parents' _ fault for _once. _

I was busy continuing my sketch of me and Max from algebra class earlier. "I don't get it, why won't Mom and Dad tell me what this stupid race of Oban is?" I asked myself. I turned to the picture of me and Max. "What do you think?" I asked the picture pretending Max was really there. There was a silence. I sighed. "Thought so. It's just weird. Why would my own parents keep a secret from me? Things have changed ever since you disappeared bro. It's just-just-" I started ruffling my hair in frustration. "Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!" I went. I flopped on my back of my maroon and black bed. I looked at my sketch and the picture. Max looked the same. Except for Mom, Dad, and me. I sighed again. "That's the only way I remember how you looked Max. Why won't you come back?" I asked. I put the picture and my sketch book on my night table then laid down on my bed in the formation of a cross. I stared at my white clean and smooth ceiling for like two minutes with thoughts in my head. I noticed my eyes drifting off. Soon I was asleep.

**_Young Skyler and her twin brother Max were playing on the beach near their house. "I'm sure Max won't find me here" Skyler said to herself while she hid behind a boulder. _**

**_"Found you!" said a voice. She turned and saw her dear twin brother Max. _**

**_"No fair. I didn't see you!" Skyler said. _**

**_"It's completely fair. Let's play another round!" _**

**_"No" Skyler urged her brother "Mommy and Daddy said we can't stay out too long" _**

**_"Don't worry about- cool!" Max pointed to a floating orb of light that was over the water. "Lets go check it out!" _**

**_"No Max! What if it's an alien?" _**

**_"Come on. You know it looks cool!" _**

**_"Well it does look pretty neat" Skyler said trying to make up her mind. "Ok" _**

**_"Yes!" Max said as he jumped up. _**

**_"But lets not get too close ok?" _**

**_"Whatever…. chicken". Both of them ran toward the mysterious light. _**

**_"Cool!" the twins said at the same time in awe. Max reached out his hand to touch it. _**

**_"NO! Don't touch it Max!" Skyler said frightened something would happen. _**

**_"Come on Skyler" Max said. All of a sudden, the orbs' light grew brighter. So bright the twins covered their eyes. It grew brighter and brighter until….. FLASH! When the light went away, Skyler uncovered her eyes. Everything was the way it was except for 2 things-the orb of light has vanished and so did her brother Max. _**

**_"Max? Where are you?" Skyler asked. "Come on we're not playing hide and seek anymore. Don't try to scare me." Skyler said. There was silence. Max wasn't there. It was like he just, vanished into thin air. "Max? Max where are you?" Skyler kept asking terrified. The little 6 year old didn't know what to do. She felt tears coming into her eyes and started looking all over the beach. She ran back to the spot where she was standing before. "Max? Come out please. I won't be chicken anymore". Skyler burst into tears and started yelling as loud as she could. "Max? Max! Max where are you? Max! WHERE ARE YOU! MMAAXX!"_**

"Max!" I jumped up, trembling, and sighed. I put my hand on my chest. My heart was beating rapidly. _It was only a dream._ I thought. I looked at my clock. It was 4:30pm. I left school at 3:30pm. I took a deep sigh again. I heard my mom's voice at the door.

"Skyler, are you awake?" she asked. "May I come in?"

"Sure mom. I'm awake. You can come in". The electronic door slid open and my mom walked inside. She sat near the end of my bed and I looked at her.

She sighed and said "Skyler, I know you've been wanting me to tell you what 'The Great Race of Oban' is".

I moved my head from left to right as I replied, "I know. I know. It's the 'Ask your mother, ask your father' crap all over again isn't it?".

Mom shook her head no. "No. I think, well, I should just tell you about how I became a star racer pilot-"

"And then retired" I finished.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Look, _that_ involves 'The Great Race of Oban' Skyler".

My face lit up. I gave a bright smile. If this was a cartoon, there would probably be a halo over my head to show mom I'm acting innocent so she could tell me about everything and I do mean _everything_.

"Well, I guess I should tell you" she said.

"YES!" I cheered. I gave her a big tight hug and started saying "I love you, I love you, I love you" repeatedly.

"Alright. Enough or I won't tell you" she said. I stopped. Mom cleared her throat and began speaking. "Remember when I told you Grandma died because she was ill?" I got confused.

"Yes but what-"

"Let me explain. The truth is, she was a very famous pilot of a star racer. She was a true _legend_. During a race against an alien that was known as Spirit, she died in a crash during the race".

My mouth opened wide. "But how? Did this Spirit do it?"

"No. Everyone thought it was his fault. But it was an accident. I saw everything happen before my eyes. So did Grandpa. I was only 5 years old. That was the most sorrowful day of me and my father's lives. He sent me to a boarding school. He never called for 10 years." _10 WHOLE YEARS?_ I thought. "When I was 15, I escaped my school and went looking for his company". She paused and looked at me. "I don't want _you _to get any _ideas_." she said.

I chuckled and said "Don't worry. I won't"

"Good. Anyways, when I finally saw him for the first time in 10 years, he didn't recognize me at first. I couldn't just say 'I am your daughter, Eva Daddy!' straight to his face. So I told him my name was Molly". It took me a long time to realize that I have 2 middle names and 1 of them was Molly. I let my mom continue. "He hired me for a mechanic to work with his company. The president came and told him he wanted us to represent the earth team for the race. He picked up a gunner boy, your father Jordan, for the turret in the Arrow. Then he picked up Rick Thunderbolt, a famous racer, and two mechanics from a place called Miguels named Koji and Stan, who still work with your father. Then they were preparing to go to the planet Alwas, one of the 3 planets where the races were being held".

The thought came to my head and I said "You weren't picked to go?"

"No I wasn't. I was just a stowaway. Boy, did Grandpa hate that. When it was our turn for the first race, Rick crashed and was said to be out for a week. Grandpa _didn't_ choose me to be the pilot even though I volunteered to. But I did pilot anyways. My first race was against an alien named Groor. It was tough but we won. Later, Rick came back. But he got an illness and soon his racing career was over. Then I was the pilot permanently. After racing, the earth team was one of the 6 remaining teams in the race. I made a friend from Nourassia. His name was prince Aikka". I had a feeling mom kinda had a crush on him. Why? Because she blushed a little bit after saying his name. "He rode on a giant beetle named G'dar. We were having a race against each other. I told him I _wouldn't _use my lasers on him. But everyone else didn't agree. After Jordan attacked, he shot his magic arrow at us. I felt horrible. Afterwards, I was upset I couldn't keep my promise. So Rick offered to help train me. Eventually, I _did_ get better. I had a race against Spirit. That was before I knew the whole crash was an accident. I was only thinking about getting revenge. Me and Jordan ended up crashing. I was able to find out the whole truth. We were still one of the finalists. For the last race, I had a race against a Crog named Toros. I ended up winning having the earth team with 3 victories. Toros had 5 victories". During history class, I remembered how we studied about the Crogs, they were an alien race that threatened to destroy the earth. I wasn't too surprised hearing that a Crog would be part of the race. I was surprised Mom won against Toros since the Crogs _were _very tough. I saw pictures of them and boy they didn't look pretty at _all_. I let Mom continue. "But everyone was upset when the judges said that Aikka had to race against Spirit. If Spirit won, we wouldn't go to Oban. If Aikka won, the earth team, nourassia, and the crogs would be going. He did win and then we did go to Oban. But when we got there, I knew that things would eventually get tougher since everyone was only racing for the ultimate prize".

"What was the ultimate prize?" I asked.

"The leader of the universe, the Avatar, was said to have limitless powers. The prize _was_ said to be any wish, any dream". Mom looked sad and upset after she paused.

"Mom, you were gonna wish for Grandma to come back weren't you?" I guessed.

She put on a smile and replied "Yes. I was", but then her smile turned to a frown right away. "But it turned out to be a big lie. Whoever won the race would be the next Avatar. I wasn't happy at all after finding that out, I wanted to quit. But I didn't give up just yet. After many days of racing, I won for the earth team, but I declined my offer of being the next Avatar". I was waiting for her to continue. Instead she just looked at me with a smile and said "Sorry Skyler. I just forgot the rest".

"WHAT? No fair!"

"Oh well. Come on. Just go to bed"

"But Mom, I didn't write my essay"

"Don't worry. I'll write a note" she said. I changed into my pajamas and went under the blanket of my bed.

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight Skyler".

I turned to the picture of me and Max and said "Goodnight bro". Mom looked before she left the room. the room. _No matter what Skyler will always love her brother._ Mom's probably thinking. She smiled and left the room. After she left I hid myself under the covers. I was barely able to go to sleep. _What happened afterwards? Did Mom win the ultimate prize? Was it really a big fat lie?_ So many questions went through my mind. After thinking of Grandma and Max, I shed one little tear then went to sleep.

**_Eva went to the master bedroom and laid down next to Jordan. "Did you tell her?" Jordan asked. _**

**_Eva turned to him and nodded. "Yes. I left out the parts with you becoming the Avatar, Canaletto, how Satis was the Avatar, and how we met Anjel-on purpose" she replied. _**

**_"Did you tell her about how that prince betrayed you?" Jordan asked sounding concerned. _**

**_Eva rolled her eyes. "Jordan. We're still friends y'know" _**

**_"I know I know. I was just kidding. It's not like 'The Great Race of Oban' could start up again. Besides, it only happens once every 10,000 years. Let me guess, you left that out too right?"_**

**_Eva smiled and nodded again. "Yes. If only everything would be more easier". They both gave each other one little kiss, turned over, then fell asleep._**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! you're probably wondering, how could Eva and Jordan have a kid if Jordan became the avatar? Well that'll be explained in another chapter later in the story and yes, this Anjel has something to do with it. some scenes ill be posting on my deviantart when I get the chance to.<p>

CHARACTERS I OWN:Skyler, Max, Anjel

CHARACTERS I DONT OWN:Eva/Molly, Toros, Aikka, Canaletto, Jordan,Don Wei, Maya Wei, Satis, Spirit, G'dar, Rick Thunderbolt, Stan, Koji


	4. Chapter 3:Like mother, like daughter

I went past my parents' bedroom. _Perfect_. I thought. My plan was going out smoothly-so far. I snuck to the garage. It was very huge. Why? Because that's where we keep the Arrow lll. I turned on the lights. That's right. I wasn't gonna wait another 10,000 years to be able to fly a star racer. I actually looked it up on my extra PC and it claimed that every 10,000 years, The Great Race of Oban was held. I don't know how aliens could've raced without technology 'cause since the last race was in 2082, 2082 minus 10,000 equaled negative 7,918. I just had the urge to get in there and fly it. I was about to open the hatch and get inside when all of a sudden I yelled "SKYLER! What are you thinking?" I sighed and said to myself "I guess I'll have to trust my devil and angel conscious". I cleared my throat. "Angel, Devil, what should I do?" I jumped to my right pretending to be the Angel.

"Skyler, unless you want to go to heaven instead of hell, you gotta make the right choice in order to get your halo and wings" I jumped to the middle.

"Good good choice Angel. Devil?" I jumped to my left.

"Ugh, don't believe _her_. Who wouldn't want a tail, cool horns, cool bat wings, and their own trident? Just go ahead. You'll be 16 next year and then you can follow your own rules" I put on an evil grin. I jumped to my right.

"No way. Don't believe her Skyler. You want to see god not satan." I jumped to my left.

"Skyler, come on. In hell we have bowling!" I jumped to my right.

"See Skyler? She's a true liar. They don't have bowling alleys down there"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh."I stopped. "Skyler, what are you doing? Come on you can do this!" I told myself. I sucked in all my confidence then went up to the pilot seat and sat down. I turned the whole system on. _What the hell? I know how to turn it on yet, I never flew a Star Racer. _I thought. That was pretty scary. I opened the garage door.

"SKYLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", I turned and gulped. How did Mom and Dad know I was here? Oh yeah. The security system. It probably went off when I opened the garage door. Mom was yelling because of how loud the engine was.

I replied back, yelling too, "I WANT TO FLY LIKE YOU DID MOM!"

Dad replied "SKYLER CORNELIA MOLLY WEI, GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I replied. But it was too late. I already flew out. But the weird part was, I _knew _ how to fly it. I flew way high over the city. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad rushed to the company's building where some of Dad's workers have late shifts.

"Where is she flying?" Mom asked one of the men.

"She's over the city" he replied.

"Oh god. I knew I shouldn't have told her about it. This _can't _be happening" Mom said. While I was flying, I no longer had control over the Arrow and I knew it wasn't _anybody_ messing it up.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Sir, she no longer has control. According to our predictions, she's- she's"

"She's WHAT?"

"Sir, she's going to crash!" one of the men said.

"Where?" Mom asked.

"Into the new building that's still on construction" the man replied.

Mom and Dad got pale, looked at each other and said in unison "Oh god".

I was in awe looking at the amazing view of the city. "Oh wow!" I said to myself. Even though it seemed like a life or death situation, I wanted to be happy when I die. Even if I had to end up going to purgatory for what I'm doing. "Oh crap" I said. I realized I was going to crash into a new building that was still on construction. "How do I stop this thing?" I asked myself panicking. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I crashed.

Later, many fire men and ambulances came. They gave me a long blanket since my clothes got partially ripped. I saw Mom and Dad as I ran towards them through all the ash and cement from the crash. "Mom! Dad! It was so great! It felt so amazing! It was-" I paused after I noticed the grim expressions on their faces. I looked down at my feet and said "I'm in big trouble aren't I?" as I looked at Dad.

Dad replied "You sure are"

"Am I grounded for 3 months?" I asked as I looked at Mom.

"Oh, you'll be grounded for _life_" Mom said. She gripped my hand and dragged me. "Lets go. We're going to have a _long_ talk when we get home" she said.

As we were walking, I looked back at the huge mess from the crash where firefighters were looking through just in case someone got hurt. I saw the messed up Star Racer. "But what about the Arrow?" I asked.

Dad looked at me. "Skyler, _now_". I sighed and continued walking to the car.

"What were you thinking Skyler? You could've gotten killed" Dad said as he walked back and forth. Me and my parents were in Dad's home office where he fills out paperwork, makes calls, etc.

"But Dad, I-"

"What made you do that? Now _we_ owe the company a lot of money for all the damage" he interrupted.

"Well, how much money could it be?" I asked knowing the answer wouldn't be too-_great_. Mom walked up silently and shoved a bill in my face. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Forty, million, dollars…? I chuckled. "Oh um, that won't be too much right?", but Mom just folded the bill and put it in a drawer in the desk that I was sitting on. Mom looked at me seriously.

"Skyler, why would you do something so dangerous?"

"It's just, well, I wanted to know what flying in the Arrow would feel like" I said. "Besides-" I felt my heart ache a little bit. "It was our dream" I said as I looked down at my feet. You can obviously know who else I mean by our. "Also you should get used to it Mom. You _did_ win the ultimate prize to bring your mom back to life right? Why did you even retire in the first place?" I was asking like it was Law and Order.

"Skyler, ugh why did I even tell you?" I just got upset.

"So _you've_ never heard the expression 'Like mother like daughter' haven't you?", I just ran to my bedroom.

_You would understand Mom. You're not the same Eva Wei from back then aren't you? I guess when we grow up, dreams can just disappear._ I thought as I was sitting on my bed. I took out my sketch book. _It was our dream to fly just like mom._ I thought. _But now that you're gone, I want to fulfill that dream. It just won't be the same without you Max. _I was looking at my sketches of my own versions of Star Racers. I saw a drop of water fall on the picture of me and Max, then another one. I realized I was crying. But then these tears of sorrow became tears of anger. I started from the beginning of the book, and ripped out all the pages and put them in a pile. One by one, I ripped them into tiny little pieces. When I got to the picture of me and Max, I stopped, crunched it up in a paper ball, then threw it at the door. I was surprised when I saw Dad barge in here. He saw the paper ball on the floor and picked it up. Then he threw it back at me.

He sat down on my bed. "Skyler, when you said our, did you possibly mean?-"

"Yeah. I meant me and Max. We both wanted to fly a Star Racer like Mom did. But then-"

"She retired. I know. Her age might have been younger but, well, as we grow up, we always have dreams that can possibly change. You'll probably say you want to be a singer but instead you'll want to be an author. You'll want to be a racer but then you'll want to be a mechanic and so on". I looked down.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Well, for everything I've done"

"That doesn't matter now. Just go to sleep. Tomorrow we've gotta go tot he company"

"Ok. Goodnight". I turned off my bedroom light then went under the covers. Then I had another dream about me and Max.

**_Skyler was standing in the crowd next to Max and her father. Everyone was watching as the Whizzing Arrow lll was in combat with a Sky Beast. Skyler was shaking worried something might go wrong while her twin was cheering for their mother. The crowd was cheering as Eva successfully wiped out every single part of the Sky Beast. _**

**_"See Skyler? What'd I tell ya? Mom is great! Right dad?" Max said. _**

**_Jordan looked down at the two twins with a smile. "Yes. Your mother is very brave" he said agreeing with his son. _**

**_Skyler was in awe and so was Max as the crowd was cheering as well. When Eva landed at the control base, Skyler and Max ran up to her with a great big hug. _**

**_"Mommy that was fantastic!" Skyler said. _**

**_"Yeah. It was awesome! Now the Sky Beast should surely be afraid of us now!" Max said agreeing with his sister._**

**_ "Oh really? You both think so?" Eva asked laughing. _**

**_"Yeah!" the twins said in unison. As Jordan walked up smiling, Max turned to both of them and said "Y'know what? I want to fly and race in a Star Racer like Mommy!" _**

**_Skyler looked at her twin "Yeah! Yeah! Me too!" she agreed._**

**_ A photographer came and said "Eva, over here!". The family gathered up as the man took a photo of the happy family of four. As Skyler had that dream which had a memory of her brother, she shed a tear, but smiled with a very happy memory of her past._**


	5. Chapter 4:A new adventure

The next day, I was sitting in the back of the hover limo while Mom and Dad were in the front. We were on our way to dad's racing company. We were listening to random music on the radio. Some of the songs were from the 1980s so I think that the radio stations are whack. Mom was busy brushing her long black hair that was red at the top. We were rushing since we didn't want to be in traffic so she didn't get enough time to brush it. Neither did I. I looked at my hair in the reflection of my Terminal. It was just in a ponytail. I wore a random black tee shirt and jeans that were ripped. I thought it was going to be a quick drive but it turned out to be pretty pretty long.

"Dad, how much longer?" I asked as we passed an abandoned city that was attacked by the Sky Beasts.

"About 3 more hours" Dad replied.

"That long? But I'm tired!" I complained.

Mom looked at me over her shoulder. "I told you to go to sleep early." she said.

"But they were giving a Super Starz Racing marathon last night!" I said. Super Starz Racing is a show which shows people racing in Star Racers. I loved that show I got too addicted to it.

"Then just take a small nap" Dad suggested. I just laid down in the back seat and used my favorite black messenger bag that had a big S in maroon (which stood for Skyler obviously) as a pillow. Soon, I drifted off.

**_Skyler was sitting on a boulder that was on the edge of a cliff. She was singing a song that she had practiced for years. "Like an angel that will drift into the darkness, just give me another chance chosen by fate. Golden wings were the ones that I was entrusted with, but I failed my mission so now I must be punished."_**

**_She started crying as she watched everyone in her city, including everything, being destroyed in a large fire as a large creature was destroying it._**

**_"I held onto my hopes and light for so long, but now it must be turned o darknessMaybe I will stay in this living nightmare, that will be like a never-ending these years that passed by I kept on betraying you, for the many reincarnations that came through the short cycle of life". _****_She started sobbing really hard._**

**_"Why did you stop singing?" asked a voice. "I loved hearing all your sorrow and depression. It puts a smile on my face". Skyler looked up and saw a figure. It was like a large shadow. All she could see were glowing blood red eyes. "I know everything about you human. Especially the thing that you desire the most" it said. He-or it-stepped aside and Skyler saw a very familiar figure that looked like a little boy. It looked up. Skyler was able to recognize that face. _**

**_"Max!" she exclaimed. She got up and ran towards him to embrace her long lost brother. But instead he put up a hand and released a powerful red beam. Skyler fell backwards and landed on her face. When she got up, she realized she was bleeding. "M-Max, what have you done? Don't you know me? It's me your sister Skyler!" she said terrified. _**

**_"I'm able to control anything you love just to see your tears. That'll make me as happy as ever!" said the voice. Both the mysterious figure and Max turned to dust and got blown away by the wind. _**

**_"Wait Max!" Skyler struggled to get up. As she got up, she kept on hearing all the screams from everyone in the city as it kept on burning in front of her eyes. "W-What have I done?" she asked herself. She crouched down and held her head as she started to burst into tears. "Come on Skyler wake up. This is just a dream. Please wake up!" she told herself. It was like a never-ending nightmare. Soon the fire reached her and started to burn her entire body. "AHHHHHHHHH!" _**

****I woke up breathing rapidly-almost hyperventilating-in the back of the limo. I checked my whole body. _What the hell?_ I thought. _It was only a nightmare. _I looked at the palms of both my hands then clenched both of them tightly. _But, it seemed so real…. _

I noticed Mom was looking at me like I had 3 heads. "Skyler, are you alright?" she asked.

With sweat dripping down my forehead and my face tattoos (which was based off my Mom's except for a star I have a heart which stands for peace,hope,love and well, something else but that's another story) from my nightmare that had my heart pounding rapidly, I replied "Yeah. I'm okay Mom. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were screaming so _loud_ we almost hit a curb" she said with a look on her face.

I chuckled a little bit. "Sorry. Guess I just had a nightmare….?"

Dad looked when we were at a red light and said "Of course. We could tell. No need for more nightmares. We're almost there anyways. We just have to cross this bridge" he said. I looked out the window with a bright smile on my face. _Finally!_ I thought. While we were there, I saw many factories nearby. _Probably just in case they ran out of machine parts._ I thought. Once we arrived, I saw Stan and Koji waiting at the entrance.

"Hey there Jordan, Eva" Stan said.

"Morning you guys" Koji said afterwards.

"Hi Stan, Koji. Long time no see" Mom said.

"Morning you two" Dad said. "Will we be able to afford to fix the Arrow lll?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We _do_ have enough money to fix it, but there's no possibility we _can_ fix it" Stan said.

"On the bright side, we made blueprints for a brand _new_ Star Racer." Koji continued.

"That's good. When will it be finished?"

"Luckily, we got a head start since we were so excited to build it. We started it in June. So it should be done by tomorrow!" Koji said.

"Great! I knew I could count on you guys" Dad said happily. He walked away to his office to make phone calls to the bank. Mom went with him since to be honest, Dad _wasn't_ so good in math (that's probably where I got it from).

She stopped in front of me and said "Skyler, you can look around if you want. Just don't touch any of the Star Racers as long as Stan and Koji are around okay?"

"Sure mom" I replied. She gave me a look. "And don't even _think_ about attempting to do what you did last night" she said.

"Trust me mom. I learned my lesson" I said. She walked away.

"So I heard you had a nightmare on the way here. You sounded pretty scared" Stan said.

"Yeah, even though we weren't there, you screamed pretty loud"

"You're right. That was pretty scar- wait how did you know?" I asked.

"The Terminal" Koji said. I guessed they were on speaker talk then.

"Hey Stan, Koji, what does it mean if someone you knew died but then you keep having weird dreams?" I asked.

"Huh. I don't really know since no one I knew died"

"Maybe that probably means you're still in mourning?" Koji suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe" I said. _But I don't know about being in mourning for like nine years._ I thought. I sat down and took out my sketch book. "Hey, where're the-" I suddenly remembered how I ripped most of the pictures out last night. "Oh yeah. Right" I told myself. I tried imagining how the new Star Racer that would be replacing the Arrow lll-thanks to me-would possibly look like. It took me about 30 minutes to complete it.

"What are you drawing?" I heard a voice said. It sounded like a Tennessee accent. I turned and saw a girl with dark brown hair who was wearing the mechanics uniform.

"Oh. I'm drawing what I think the new Star Racer might look like" I replied.

"Oh. Looks pretty cool if you ask me. You're Jordan's daughter right?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes and thanks".

"Your welcome. You're quite the artist."

"Hey Debbie, where should we put the rest of these?" asked a boy from far who was holding a box. Him and a boy who looked my age was standing next to him holding a three boxes.

"Yeah and Danny, why do _I_ have to hold more?" he asked.

The girl looked up and replied "Just put it down there and Danny, next time _you're_ holding three".

She sat down and looked at me. "The name's Debbie. The one who's too lazy to hold three boxes is Danny. The one who's holding more is Eric. We're all mechanics here." she said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you" I replied with a friendly smile.

"You're Skyler Wei right? Heard what happened last night. Boy the boss was pretty angry" she said. By the boss she meant Dad of course.

"Yeah. He was upset. He kept swearing on our way home" I joked. We both laughed and had a small conversation.

"I can't believe your mom was the champion of the last race of Oban. She's a pretty talented pilot."

"Yeah. It was thanks to her they started fighting the Sky Beasts with the Star Racers. She did suggest it"

"You're right. The truth was I wanted to fly a Star Racer before I turned 16. But I didn't do any good with flying. So instead I decided to be a mechanic. So I quit college and came working here at this company since it was one of the greatest. Now, I'm here having a conversation with you" she replied. _Dad's right._ I thought. _People do change their dreams when they get older._ Debbie got up. "Well, it was nice chatting with a girl for once, but I gotta get back to work. See ya!" she said.

I waved as she left judging that she was probably the only girl who worked around here. "Nice chatting with you too Debbie!" I said. I saw Mom come back to the hanger. But I knew it was somewhat between good _and_ bad news since she had a serious look on her face.

"Skyler, could you come here please?" I got up, put my sketch book in my bag, and walked with her. We went to dad's office on the upper floor. I noticed two men in black suits guarding the door. They stepped aside as me and Mom entered. I saw a table with Dad sitting and a man with deep black hair in a business man suit sitting. I took a seat and so did Mom.

"Skyler, this is the president" Dad said. I looked at him, then at the president. I stopped slouching.

"I-It's nice to meet you " I stammered anxiously.

"Miss Skyler Cornelia Molly Wei, I came here to ask you to do an important task which you must not share with others." he said with a serious voice. He looked up and said "It's a matter between life and death". I gulped, ready to hear my task. "We need you" he said "To be a pilot for the Earth Team in the Great Race of Oban"…

* * *

><p>Oh my god! What's gonna happen? Find out next time! Thanks for reading!<p>

CHARACTERS I OWN:Skyler, Debbie, Eric, Danny, The president, The bodyguards, Max, Mysterious figure (he will be revealed later)

CHARACTERS I DONT OWN:Stan, Koji, Eva/Molly, Jordan


End file.
